Earning It
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: In the aftermath of Never Been Kissed, Kurt transfers to Dalton.  But can he really leave everything - and everyone - at McKinley High School behind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel had been enrolled in Dalton for the past two weeks, and he was pretty sure it was going to go down as one of the best decisions he'd ever make in his entire life. Sure, he missed his friends in New Directions, and even felt a little guilty about going up against them in Regionals as a member of the Warblers. And yes, he had to convince his dad to tap into his college fund for the tuition. But it really hadn't been that difficult of an argument. Not after Burt had found him curled up on the bathroom floor, weeping hysterically and repeating "It's killing me…they're killing me…_he's_ killing me" over and over again.

Here at Dalton there were no slushies, wedgies, or swirlies (and why was it that such humiliating tortures always ended with -ies, anyway?). There were no taunts of "faggot" or "homo" as he walked down the halls, and no bruises on his pale skin from being slammed into lockers. Just a feeling of peace, acceptance and belonging. Clotheshorse though he was, Kurt even relished the required uniform. It signified him as someone who was part of something else, rather than the outsider he'd always felt like at McKinley High. And of course, there was Blaine, who always seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. Quite often with the cutest expression on his face.

Kurt wove his way down the hallway, enjoying smiling and nodding as opposed to keeping an eye out for potential danger in his peripheral vision. He noticed Stephen, who was in a couple of his classes, waving him down from his locker.

"Hey Kurt! Mr. Denny in the office said there's some guy wanting to see you when you're done with classes for the day. Someone from your old school?"

Kurt pondered. Stephen had said "guy", so it definitely wasn't Mercedes, who had stopped in last week "to check out your fancy new digs". Maybe Mr. Schuester had come by to try to talk him into transferring back to help New Directions win at Regionals? That seemed kind of unprofessional and out of character for Mr. Schue, though. He suddenly though that maybe it was Finn, needing to talk to him about their parents. Kurt had been getting the vibe from his dad lately that he wanted to pop the question to Carole. He grinned and started making his way towards the lobby.

When he got there, his heart dropped into his stomach. It wasn't Finn, or Mr. Schue, or anyone from his former glee club. It was the last person Kurt would have _ever_ expected to show up for a visit.

It was Dave Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing there in the lobby - letter jacket on, shoulders hunched and hands twisted together - was the #1 reason that Kurt Hummel had fled McKinley High. His near-daily tormentor of the last two years, who also just happened to be the first boy to ever kiss him. Kurt clutched his books to his chest, white-knuckled with anxiety and confusion.

"What...what are you doing here?" he said.

Karofsky's eyes were darting all over the place, not entirely unlike the day that Kurt and Blaine had confronted him about the kiss. They finally settled on Kurt, who was a little shocked to see such abject misery reflected back at him. "I just…I wanted…" Karofsky trailed off.

Kurt gathered his courage. "You can't touch me here. This is a safe place for me to be. If you think you're going to start any shit here, you've got another thing coming. You'll be out on your ass before that meaty hand of yours ever makes contact, I promise you." He wasn't so much sure if it was Karofsky he was trying to convince, or himself.

Karofsky looked down, then back up at Kurt quickly. "I'm not here to try anything, I swear. I just…wanted to see you again." His face flushed with the admission.

Kurt was floored. He took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to Karofsky. "Why the _hell_ would you want to see me again?"

Karofsky closed his eyes, looking pained. "I don't know. I just…never thought you would leave school like that. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Kurt felt his temper flare, and an evil smile appeared on his normally angelic face. "Why? Because now _you're_ the only queer there? Must suck to be you."

Karofsky marched up to Kurt, getting in his face in an uncomfortably familiar manner. "Don't call me that. I'm not a queer. I'm NOT gay!" He said it so seriously, so emphatically, Kurt almost believed him. Prior to this altercation, he wasn't sure that any gay person could actually be that much in denial. But it was obvious the problem wasn't Karofsky coming out to his family and friends. The problem was that he couldn't even admit it to himself, which reluctantly tugged at Kurt's naturally sympathetic nature. Damn it, he did _not_ want to feel sorry for this goon.

Kurt held his ground. He mentally repeated the mantra that went through his head at least 20 times a day for the last two weeks. _I'm safe here. Nothing can hurt me here._ "Okay. I think we're done with whatever the hell this was. I have to get my stuff together before the final bell. Have a nice life." He spun on his heel and started walking quickly away.

"Hummel, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks by the anguish in Karofky's voice. Sighing, wondering how much of an idiot he really was, Kurt turned to look at him with a questioning eyebrow quirked.

Karofsky inhaled deeply, held it in for a moment, then blew out a shaky breath. He was obviously psyching himself up to finally get to the point, having realized that Kurt's patience had ended. "I'm…I'm sorry, okay?"

Okay. This had to be a dream or something. Karofsky apologizing to him? He was so completely thrown, he couldn't stop the questions from pouring out of his mouth. "Sorry for what? For terrorizing me for the last 2 years? For being a complete asshole? Or for kissing me?"

"Not the last one. No."

Kurt stood there in a daze while this time, Karofsky was the one to flee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt sat at the vanity in his basement bedroom, completing his nightly skincare ritual. He reminded himself that he needed to get to school a half-hour early the next day for Warbler's rehearsal, making a mental note to adjust his alarm clock. Suddenly, on the bedside table, his cell phone glowed and played the first few bars of "Cabaret", indicating an incoming text. Probably Blaine reminding him about rehearsal. He was so helpful, so supportive that way, Kurt thought.

Whoever had texted him wasn't in his contacts list. The 419 area code was local, but the rest of the number was completely unfamiliar. Curious, he brushed his thumb over the "view message" icon.

_ITS KAROFSKY. CN WE MEET SMWHR? STLL NEED 2 TLK 2 YOU._

It had been three days since Karofsky had taken off from Dalton as if the combined members of The Village People, Queen and the chorus line of Fosse were nipping at his heels. To say that Kurt wasn't expecting further contact from him was the understatement of the century. He thought about ignoring the text, but couldn't stop thinking about the look in Karofsky's eyes as he vehemently insisted he was most certainly not gay. Kurt sighed and activated his phone's keyboard, typing back a response quickly.

_MYB NT A GOOD IDEA. WHY SHOULD WE?_

_PLEAS, JST FR A LTTL BT?_

_WHR?_

_TH PLYGROUND AT ST GIRARD ELMNTRY SCHOOL. TMRRW 10PM_

_OKY. THS IS TH LST TM THOUGH. I MEAN IT_

Kurt considered that Karofsky might just be luring him out so that he and his jock buddies could beat the living shit out of him. But his instincts said differently. Jesus, he thought he was one messed up gay kid, but Karofsky _really_ took the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt walked onto the playground of the elementary school, frost collecting on the toes of his suede Marc Jacobs boots. The swings and other equipment stirred faintly in the cold breeze, creeping Kurt out slightly. He was very glad that he had texted Blaine shortly before his arrival - at least someone would know where he was and who he was supposed to be meeting.

"Hummel? Is that you?" a familiar voice spoke.

Kurt tensed, ready to run at the first sign of danger. "Yeah, I'm here."

He saw a shadowy figure emerge from behind a shed at the back of the playground. From the general silhouette, it appeared to be Karofsky. He didn't detect any further movement, and let his guard down slightly. Karofsky approached him slowly, until Kurt could finally make out his facial features in the dim glow of the security lighting.

"So. You wanted to talk?" Kurt said. Karofsky had obviously been preparing for this meeting, because instead of his usual stuttering, hemming and hawing, words flowed out of him in a way Kurt would not have thought possible.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry for taking off on you like that the other day. I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you, too. I don't want you to think I kissed you just because you're the only other gay guy in school. I _like_ you, Kurt." He fell silent.

Kurt's response was even more bitter than either of them expected. "Yes, I can tell how much you like me. It's been very obvious every time you slam me into the lockers so hard I'm bruised for days after. And of course, by tender endearments like "homo" and "fag". Or how you turned my first kiss into something violent and disgusting, instead of the romantic milestone I always wanted it to be!"

"That was your first kiss?"

"Way to miss the fucking point, Karofsky! Whatever! " Kurt was really pissed now, possibly angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, which was saying something. "A while ago, I went temporarily insane, tried to go back in the closet, and wound up kissing Brittany. Not that it counted, since I might as well have been kissing a plant for all the emotion it stirred up in me. But my first real kiss, with another boy? Yeah, that was what I got! Some closeted troglodyte trying to work out his own bullshit issues with my lips. I deserved better than that!" He finally ran out of words, panting like he'd run at least a mile or so, tears standing in his light green eyes.

Weirdly, his outburst seemed to have a calming effect on Karofsky. It was almost as if they realized subliminally that only one of them could be out of control at a time, lest something happen once again that neither young man was prepared to deal with. Karofsky looked Kurt steadily in the eye for what seemed like the first time ever.

"I guess if you're using those standards, that was my first kiss too."

Kurt gaped like a fish, but Karofsky didn't give him a chance to interject.

"I've kissed a lot of girls. Even managed somehow to get it up and have sex with one of them. But I never felt anything even close to what I did in that locker room with you, Kurt."

_Did he just call me Kurt?_

"I know I'm a selfish asshole. I should wish that it didn't happen, or that I could take it back. Because you didn't want it, and I know that. But I _can't._ It's the only time I've ever felt something real. It's the only honest moment I've had in 17 years, and I won't wish it undone for anything. Not even for you, and I'm pretty sure you're the first person I've given much of a shit about since I can remember."

Kurt was fairly convinced that either he was dreaming, or having an out of body experience. Trying to wrap his mind around Karofsky (and why did he suddenly feel like calling him Dave?) having actual feelings for him was making his brain explode. He shook his head slightly, trying to bring reality back. But all he saw was Karofsky (Dave?), looking at him with a longing for acceptance that Kurt had seen in his own mirror way too many times.

"I have to go", Kurt said, turning away.

"Can we see each other again? Or at least talk on the phone? Text? IM?" Karofsky's voice was a little shaky.

Kurt closed his eyes, battling not only his conscience, but his wildly ricocheting emotions as well. "I need some time. Call me on Friday night, okay? I'll have my phone nearby."

With that, Kurt walked away from the playground and towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Karofsky had called Kurt on Friday as suggested, and every night since then. He always stayed down in his bedroom when expecting the call, even though his sexuality was no secret to Burt. Still, he didn't want to have to answer any questions about who was calling him every evening like clockwork. Even if ironically, it was someone that his dad would have way more in common with than his own son.

The two of them talked about several things, from the mundane (like French homework, which Kurt excelled at and Karofsky struggled with) to the truly epic (such as Karofsky's dad being a homophobe who could make Glen Beck look like a rainbow-flag waving, purple-wearing straight ally). Kurt wasn't really sure if he was building a relationship with Karofsky, or just being supportive of a fellow gay student. And up until Karofsky asked him out on a date, he still wasn't 100% sure.

To be honest, Kurt was kind of tuning out on Karofsky's regular evening lament that no one at McKinley understood him like Kurt did. It often seemed like his suggestions that Karofsky be a little more open fell on deaf ears, and he was getting tired of talking to a wall. But all of the sudden, Karofsky uttered the words that Kurt didn't ever think he would hear.

"I'm tired of this phone shit. I want to see your face when I talk to you. We should go out to dinner or something."

"Like a date?" said Kurt cautiously. Cue the giant uncomfortable pause.

"Sure. Why the hell not? I mean, not Breadsticks or any place really visible. Maybe somewhere more near Dalton?

Part of Kurt's blood chilled at the idea. Goddammit, he was not going back into the closet for anyone! But at the same time, he felt for Karofsky, who truly believed that his father would kill him if he found out he was gay. Kurt had no frame of reference for the potential for such parental hate and rejection. He had been nervous about coming out to his own dad, but deep down he _knew_ that Burt would never abandon him. It was not a comfortable feeling, knowing that not everyone was so lucky.

So Kurt suggested a Chinese restaurant about a mile from his new school. Karofsky was already sitting down and digging into an appetizer platter when he walked in. He made his way to the table and sat in the chair opposite Karofsky, who straightened up and smiled at him. God, that was so _weird_, seeing him smile pleasantly, instead of the nasty smirk that followed a slushie facial or other abuse. It actually made him look kind of…attractive. Or at least approachable. He sure wasn't the type Kurt usually gravitated towards, but now that he had a chance to study Karofsky's face, he had to admit it wasn't that hard on the eyes.

He picked up a crab rangoon and bit into it. He noticed that instead of the usual t-shirt or sweatshirt, Karofsky was wearing a dark green button up shirt, which made the darker ring around his hazel eyes much more noticeable. It had never really occurred to Kurt before that their eyes were in fact very similar in color. "Nice shirt."

The restaurant was kind of dark, but even so, he swore he saw Karofsky blush a little. "Thanks. I picked it up earlier today. You…" he paused, "look nice too."

Kurt didn't doubt it, since a good deal of his life revolved around making sure that he looked nice. But there was an awkwardness to the compliment that was making Kurt feel very uncomfortable. Making polite small talk with the closeted jock who treated you like dirt for years, but then turned around and mashed his lips to yours in a deserted locker room was every bit as difficult as one might imagine. Karofsky had mentioned that the kiss was the only honest moment he'd ever had, so Kurt figured it might be slightly less painful to skip the bullshit and get right to the honesty portion of the evening. "Karofsky, you said you liked me. What is it about me that you like? I mean, we're so completely different."

His dining companion put down the egg roll in his hand. "You know, if you're going to put me on the spot like that, the least you can do is call me Dave."

"Okay, _Dave_. What is it that you like about me?"

"Well, _Kurt_, I actually like a lot of things about you. I guess what sticks out most is how okay you are with being different from everyone else. It pissed me off a lot at first, seeing how comfortable you were with letting your freak flag fly. It made me wonder why I couldn't even imagine having people even suspect I…wasn't into girls." Kurt noticed that, as usual, Dave avoided using the word gay when referring to himself . "But I don't know, over time I started admiring it. And wishing I could be more like you. Of course, that made me feel like even more of a loser, which pissed me off all over again."

"Thus the continuous tormenting", said Kurt.

Dave looked down at his plate. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, Dave, I feel like I should be honest with you. You did a lot of stuff that Azimio and the other jocks did. I'm presuming the all the guys who bullied me didn't do it because they were fighting their true nature. You did it because you hated yourself, and they did it because it made them feel important. Or thought it was fun, or whatever their reason was." He paused, causing Dave to finally look up and meet his eyes. "But you know what? To the person who gets slammed, or slushied, or thrown in a dumpster, it really doesn't matter why it's happening. It pretty much feels the same regardless of the intention behind it."

Dave's expression was solemn. "So you're saying you can never forgive me."

"No, I'm saying you don't get a free pass because it turns out you're gay. If you want me to forgive you, you'll have to earn it."

"I want to. Tell me how."

Kurt picked up his menu. "There's no magic words, or gesture. You were really horrible to me, and it's going to take a lot of effort being kind to make up for it." Peeking at Dave's morose face, he figured it might be time to switch gears a little. He smiled at him, and briefly touched the back of his hand. "You can start by treating me to the Shrimp with Lobster Sauce. It's my favorite."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I can't thank everyone enough for the amazing reviews on this story, and am blown away by how many people have favorited and/or signed up for updates! I have an idea for how I want the story to end, but it may get modified if upcoming episodes change my feelings about the characters.**_

_**Just a note for anyone's who's worried - I'm the mom of a teen, and as such I've always felt very maternal and protective towards the character of Kurt (which I why I picked The FirstMrsHummel as my penname). So even though I can't promise a happy ending for Kurosfky, I *can* promise that Kurt will end up okay. **_

Chapter 6

Kurt couldn't believe that he was back under the roof of McKinley High. Dave had sent him a text asking him to meet him there well after school hours, and for some bizarre reason Kurt had agreed to do it. He insisted on meeting him in the auditorium, though, as it was unlikely that anyone would be in there on a Tuesday evening. Kurt knew very well that Rachel's normal schedule was to rehearse for extensively for hours on Mondays and Thursdays, and was vey superstitious about changing anything related to her singing.

He walked up the steps to the stage, and despite his happiness at his new school, he felt a wave of fond nostalgia roll over him. He didn't think he was capable of standing there without breaking into song. In fact, he could hear the words climbing up his throat and out of his mouth before he even realized it.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight  
_

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
_

_Lying beside you with you wanting me…_

He turned towards the front of the stage, his clear sorprano voice soaring as if he were singing to an audience of thousands instead of an empty auditorium.

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
_

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast  
_

_I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine…_

He trailed off. Only the Elphaba part was in his range, so whenever he sang this song , he pictured an imaginary duet partner (usually Neil Patrick Harris or Adam Lambert) singing Fiyero's part. But unbelievably, when it came time for the next verse, he saw movement from the right wings as an actual human being entered and began to sing in a rich tenor.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise  
_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes  
_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
_

_And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell ... _

Kurt's eyes were wide, but he grinned as Dave walked towards him. Despite the craziness of realizing that not only could Dave sing, but was familiar with a Broadway song, it all felt somehow perfectly natural and right. Their voices met and mingled in a beautiful harmony.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future for us as a pair_

_And though I may know I don't care…_

Their hands moved towards each other, and their fingers meshed as they sang the final chorus together.

_Just for this moment as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you…_

Dave pulled Kurt flush against his body, his front pressed up against Kurt's back and their hands still joined tightly. Both their eyes closed as they belted out the last line.

_As long as you're mine…_

As their voices trailed off, Kurt tuned and studied Dave's face, which held an awe-struck expression. "What is it?", he asked.

Dave gazed adoringly at Kurt and said, "It's just…for the first time…I feel good about being gay." He drew Kurt towards him, their heads tilting as their lips got slowly closer and closer.

BAM!

Dave's head whipped up as a several books were slammed on the desk next to him. "Dude!" Aziamo said. "I've been saying your name for like, 5 minutes! "

Dave blinked several times and offered a wan smile. "Just thinking about tomorrow's game, y'know?" Azimio settled into the seat next to him, rambling on about how he couldn't believe Dave was so concerned about a game against a bunch of pussies. Dave heard almost none of it. His thoughts were centered on how impossible his daydream was. He couldn't sing a note. Kurt would never come within a mile of McKinley High ever again.

But most of all, he was absolutely convinced he'd never feel good about being gay.

_**Like Kurt, I'm a huge fan of Wicked (I nearly peed my pants when they featured "Defting Gravity" on Glee). I'm usually not much on songfics, but how can your mind not go there with this kind of show, am I right? As soon as I started thinking about what might be a good fit for Kurt and Dave to sing together, I immediately thought of this one. Lyrics to "As Long As You're Mine" are the property of the amazing Stephen Schwartz.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad many of you are enjoying my attempts to keep the story entertaining while keeping our boys in character and somewhat realistic (or as realistic as Glee gets, LOL!) Your comments really inspire me to keep going with this, so please keep them coming.**_

Chapter 7

Dave walked into the Starbucks a couple of blocks from Dalton, spying Kurt at a table in the back. He had what looked like his usual grande raspberry mocha in front of him, and a far off look in his eyes. He didn't even seem to register Dave's approach until he sat down. He was unsettled by Kurt's demeanor - usually he kept an eye on the door and always did that cute eyebrow lift when he spotted Dave. "Is everything okay?", he asked.

"Sure."

For weeks and weeks now, Dave had some sort of contact with Kurt at least once a day, usually even more often. Phone calls, texts, chats and messages on Facebook. But regardless of how they communicated, one-word responses were rare on Kurt's end. Something was definitely up.

"Is it your dad? He's not sick again, is he?"

Kurt snorted. "Not hardly." He finally met Dave's eyes, seeming to come out of the distracted fog he was in. "Actually, it's really good news. He and Carole are getting married. They announced it at dinner on Friday to me and Finn."

It occurred to Dave that whenever he and Kurt had deeper conversations, it usually revolved around his own issues. He seemed perfectly to lend an ear to Dave's soul-searching, responding back with advice, support and sometimes a relevant story or two of his own. Kurt was definitely Dave's sounding board, but he was realizing for the first time that he'd never really offered to return the favor. Better late than never, he thought.

"I'd have thought you'd be okay with that. You said you thought you saw it coming, and were looking forward to picking out a dress and favors with Carole."

"I was. I mean, I am. Them getting married is a really good thing. She's super nice, my dad is nuts about her, and there wouldn't even be any weirdness about Finn and I living in the same house anymore." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Dave could sense he was about to change the subject, so he spoke again.

"It's obvious something's bothering you though. You can tell me, you know. It's not like I'm in much of a place to judge."

Kurt looked down and mumbled, "It's my mom."

"What about her?"

Kurt looked up, and Dave was nearly destroyed by the anguish in his eyes. It reminded him of the expression on his face after a particularly rough slam into the lockers. "It's stupid. She's been dead since I was 6 years old. It's not like my dad is cheating on her or anything. I don't believe in Heaven or any of that shit, but if there was she'd probably be overjoyed. All she ever wanted was for the two of us to be happy. She cared about us way more than herself."

"You were really young when she died. How do you know that?" Dave asked. He wasn't just being polite, he was genuinely curious. Although his mom had never been mentioned before, it was obvious Kurt had her on some kind of pedestal.

Kurt took out his phone, fiddled with it, and held it out. "I had some pictures of her scanned in."

Dave glanced at the phone, then did a double take. On the small screen was a photo of what must have been Kurt as a baby, being held by a woman with long hair and the most joyful smile he'd ever seen in a posed picture. He may have been gay, but you didn't successfully pretend to be straight for as long as him without getting a feel for what was considered attractive in a girl. And this chick was a stone cold fox. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt Hummel's mom was a MILF. Looking closer at the picture, he could clearly see the resemblance. The dark hair paired with milk-white skin, slender build, sparkling hazel eyes and full lips. Dave nearly chuckled; no wonder Kurt was so freaking adorable. There were some serious genetics for physical beauty going on there.

Kurt gestured for Dave to flip to the next photo, so he dragged his finger across the screen. The first photo was replaced with one of a dancer with her hair in a bun, one leg extended in a graceful line. It was the same woman.

"She was in high school when they met. McKinley, if you can believe it." Kurt swallowed, and Dave noticed that his eyes were getting shiny. "Her name was Renee. She'd danced since she was 3 years old - ballet, tap, jazz, you name it. She had an amazing voice, was in both the glee and drama clubs. She was Rachel fucking Berry, circa 1992. I've seen video of her, Dad showed me. She could have been on Broadway, she was really that good. But she loved my dad, and he wasn't a "let's run off to the Big Apple" kind of guy. She gave it all up to marry him right after graduation, and just a few months after that, she got pregnant with me. And not even 7 years later, she got ovarian cancer and died at 25 years old."

The tears had left Kurt's eyes and begun to run down his cheeks. Dave found his own eyes stinging and suspiciously moist. "I never knew any of it until I was older. She never acted like she was resentful, angry or depressed. She and my dad hugged and kissed all the time, and she made dinner every night. She would sing and dance around the living room with me to cheer me up if I had a bad day at school, because I was picked on even way back then. I once told her that the other kids didn't like me because I was different, and she held my face in her hands and said that it was the best thing about me."

Dave wondered if Kurt remembered throwing those exact words at him when he and Azimio were threatening to beat the shit out of him for wearing that crazy Lady Gaga getup.

"Sometimes I got mad at her. Not just for dying, as if that's not idiotic enough. No, sometimes I blamed her for me turning out like I did." Dave stared at Kurt, shocked. "No, not that I think she made me gay. I'm pretty sure that was determined before I was even born. But she was singing show tunes to me from the time I was inside her, and one of my first memories of her was teaching me some of the steps to "Mungojerry and Rumpleteezer" when I was 4. You know what my dad is like, so it's obvious she's a big part of the reason I've always been so…" he trailed off.

"Colorful?" offered Dave.

Kurt's lips curled up in a small smile. "Exactly. It hasn't made my life very easy, as you know. But what the hell, it's not like I ever tried to fight it much. It wasn't her fault at all, but sometimes it felt better to blame someone else for me being such an outcast."

He picked up his napkin, wiped his eyes, and unashamedly blew his red nose. "Anyway, Dad and Carole getting married just makes me think about whether things would be different if she were still here. I might have been able to tell her about you and the others pushing me around, and based on what my dad's told me about her, she probably would have showed up at your houses and ripped your balls off. She had a flair for the dramatic, to say the least."

Dave wasn't sure what to say, but he tried his best. "I wish I could have met her. She sounds awesome." He put his hand on top of Kurt's, the first time since the locker room kiss that he'd initiated physical contact. And certainly the first time ever that he'd done it in public.

Kurt looked at Dave's hand on his. "Yeah, me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Blaine. The sound of a zipper was the only response for a moment. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, you know."

Kurt finished zipping up the large duffel bag, which currently held the entire contents of his locker. "I know." he said. "Don't get me wrong, this has been the best time of my life, going to Dalton. But the advice you gave me months ago, about not running away? I finally feel like I'm in a place where I can actually follow it."

"It was easy advice to give, seeing as how I wasn't the one who had to deal with the consequences. There's nothing cowardly about wanting to be safe, Kurt." Blane pursed his lips and frowned.

"And I have been. This place, your friendship, being in the Warblers…it's been a sanctuary for me. If I hadn't been able to come here, I don't even want to think about what might have considered doing to escape. I was broken, but the last 4 months have healed me." He walked over to Blaine and took his hands, hoping to make him understand why he was re-enrolling at McKinley High. "I could stay here, out of sight, so none of those idiots have to have their tiny brains challenged by an out and proud student. But that's what they want, Blaine. It's like another kind of closet." He continued despite Blaine's wince. "Things might never change there. But I know nothing will change if no one's forced to even lay eyes on what they're so freaking scared of."

Blaine looked at Kurt, marveling. "I don't know how you can be so brave. I thought I was a poster child for tolerance and acceptance through example. But you?" He squeezed Kurt's hands. "You really are amazing."

Kurt blushed slightly, and hugged Blaine. "I'm glad you think so. I don't think I'd be nearly as much without you though, so don't start thinking we're not going to be hanging out just because we don't go to the same school anymore."

"Hey, I'm coming to the "Welcome Back from Gay Hogwarts" celebration dinner at your house tonight, aren't I? He grinned. "Besides, going to different schools hasn't hurt you and Dave much."

The smile dropped immediately from Kurt's face, and Blaine wondered what he'd said wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Just kind of a sore subject at the moment. I really wanted him to come to the party tonight. I mean, he wants to come, he really does." Kurt's face was sad. "But everyone from glee club will be there, and if he shows up…"

"It'll turn into a coming out party instead of a welcome home one, and he's not ready for that." He watched Kurt shake his head miserably, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. For him, of course, but for you too. Surely he knows that he's a big part of the reason you're going back to McKinley?" Kurt looked at him, eyes widening. "Come on, Kurt. I believe that your other reason for going back is totally legit. But you must think I'm dumb, if I don't know you're also going back so you can be there to support your boyfriend when he finally comes out. If he comes out."

Kurt sighed. "He'll never come out if I'm not there. And we can't move our relationship forward if he's so deep in the closet, he's having adventures in Narnia. I told him, I'm not going to be anyone's dirty little secret. I care about him a lot, Blaine. I might even love him. But I can't even let him so much as kiss me again if he's ashamed of me. It would taint the whole thing, and considering how our first kiss went, it'd probably be best if we didn't make that mistake again."

"You haven't kissed again? Since the locker room? Really?" Blaine was dumbfounded.

"Nope." Kurt smiled crookedly. "We hold hands, that's about it. I should join the celibacy club along with glee on Monday."

"Wow."

"I know. Sometimes when we're sitting in the car, it just kills me not to put my hand on his leg, or touch his face. But I know it wouldn't stop there, not when we both want so much more. And what I want more than anything is to replace that memory of being grossed out and appalled while kissing him with much something much more pleasant."

Kurt bent over to pick up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Blaine looked at him sympathetically. "You'll get there, it's just going to take time."

"I know," said Kurt, "I just hope it's sooner rather than later. For both of our sakes."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurt's coming home party was so much fun, it was almost worth all of the crap he had left for in the first place. Even Mr. Schue had shown up, along with Ms. Pilsbury and her super adorable boyfriend. Carole had made a pan of lasagna so good, it nearly put his mom's to shame. Then she and his dad had stood there holding hands, watching the singing and dancing the followed dinner with bright eyes and happy smiles. Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Artie broke out with a hilarious rendition of John Sebastian's "Welcome Back", and Kurt returned the favor with his take on Motley Crue's "Home Sweet Home".

The party was starting to wind down a little, but no one really wanted to leave yet. Kurt plugged his iPod into the stereo and hit shuffle, then flopped down next to Mercedes on the couch. She squeezed him for what must have been the hundredth time, but when he laughingly complained she told him to shut it, as she was making up for lost time. Faintly, he thought he heard the doorbell ring over the din of conversation, so he extracted himself from Mercedes's embrace. He hoped it wasn't the neighbors complaining about the noise. He plastered a mollifying smile on his face and opened the door. The smile turned into a look of utter shock as he realized Dave was standing in his doorway.

"Jesus, Dave, what are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

Dave looked nervous as hell, but gave a small smile. "You invited me, right?"

"Well yeah, of course! But you said you weren't coming. I didn't expect you at all."

"I know, and I was sitting at home thinking how sad that is. That you wouldn't - couldn't - expect the guy you've been seeing for months to show up at a party you were throwing. I've been sitting in my car out front for over an hour, trying to work up the guts to ring the bell." He made no move to cross the threshold.

Suddenly Kurt felt someone come up behind him. "Why is the door still open, Kurt?" he heard his dad say. "You're letting all the heat out, and it's freezing out there." He peered over Kurt's shoulder at Dave. "Who's this?" Neither boys answered; Burt noticed they appeared to be frozen in place.

"Well, whoever he is, he might as well come in. There's still plenty of food and drink left."

Kurt turned to say something, to his dad, although he had no idea what was going to come out. Then, to his horror, he saw Finn's large frame loom up behind Burt. Kurt watched Finn's face change from amazement to confusion to rage in all of 10 seconds. Finn brushed Burt and Kurt aside, grabbing Dave by the arm and pulling him inside. Dave looked like he was going to pass out, and Kurt cringed when he realized that Finn was beginning to yell at him at the top of his lungs.

"What the HELL are you doing here? Couldn't even wait until he came back to school, you had to show up here and start pushing him around again? Don't even THINK about it, Karofsky!" Finn's face was red, but it was nothing compared to the flush that spread over Burt Hummel's face when he heard the name of Kurt's bully come out of Finn's mouth.

"Karofsky?" Burt said, meeting Dave's eyes with a deadly stare. Dave nodded his head, eyes as big as plates. Kurt was just about to unfreeze his tongue and attempt to defuse the situation, when Burt grabbed Dave from Finn with both hands by the front of his letter jacket. Oh shit, Kurt thought, this is not going to be good.

Burt slammed Dave against the wall so hard, Kurt could feel the vibration in his feet. His dad was screaming at Dave. Everyone had crowded into the opening to the foyer, mouths hanging open. He felt like he was trapped in some terrible nightmare.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, to come into MY house after what you've done to my son!" He pulled Dave off the wall slightly, then slammed him up against it again. "You TOUCHED him. How dare you put one FINGER on my boy, you miserable piece of SHIT."

Carole came running up to Burt, trying to pry his hands off of Dave's jacket. "Burt, stop it! Your heart!" she cried. Kurt's went numb, the situation escalating from embarrassing and slightly scary to terrifying at Carole's words. It was as if all of the anger his dad had dealt with so stoically over the years had all boiled up at once, causing him to completely lose it for the first time in Kurt's experience.

He finally moved, running over to his dad and trying to yank him off of Dave. "Dad! Stop it, please!" he begged, but Burt wasn't hearing him, and Kurt wasn't strong enough to pull him off. He didn't even realize he was starting to cry.

Burt rammed Dave into the wall again. "Just tell me why, huh? Why do you hurt him like that! Does it make you feel like a big man, picking on someone so much smaller than you? Tell me why, asshole!" Dave stared at Burt, trying to move his mouth but too scared to actually form words. Kurt was relieved to see Blaine approach, hoping that he could help pry Burt off.

Burt actually lifted Dave up so that he was standing on tiptoe, which alarmed the petrified teenager so much he managed to finally blurt something out. "No…it's not...it's not like that…" Instead of helping, however, his words seemed to enrage Burt even further.

"It's not LIKE that? What the fuck does that mean? Why don't you tell me what it IS like, you punk! What is it LIKE? TELL ME!" he roared.

Dave's expression immediately changed from scared to something Kurt couldn't identify. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look on a person's face before, and had no clue how to interpret it. Dave lifted his arms, grabbing the hands fisted in his jacket. He returned Burt's glare for the first time, and screamed, "BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

Kurt was familiar with the phrase "so quiet you could hear a pin drop", but he'd never actually heard a room fall completely silent so suddenly in his life. After a beat, Burt dropped his hands from Dave as if the letter jacket had become burning hot, backing away with wide eyes of his own. Dave stumbled back and hit the wall a final time.

Kurt approached him slowly, carefully. "Dave?" he said, just above a whisper. He held out his hands to him, licking his lips nervously. Dave was looking at the floor and shaking so hard, it broke Kurt's heart. He picked up the other boy's hands and held them. "It's okay, Dave. Just look at me for a minute."

He raised his head, eyes wet with tears. He looked like a little kid who had fallen off his bike and gotten a wicked nasty scrape, hoping his mom could kiss it better. Kurt thought everything was going to be okay, but then Blaine attempted to draw closer, catching Dave's eye. Suddenly his was on his feet, eyes darting wildly to the astonished faces all around him. He made a whimpering sound, shoved Kurt aside and went running out the door. Kurt went flying after him into the dark front yard. It was hard to see, but he spotted Dave and watched as he tripped on something and fell to the ground. He curled into a tight ball and began sobbing loudly. Kurt walked up to him and bent over to put a hand on his shoulder, but before he could say anything, Dave rose to his knees and threw his arms around the slender legs in front of him. Kurt tried to understand what he was saying, though his voice was muffled by tears and denim.

"Oh God, Kurt. Oh God…" he wept. "I never, never...oh, Jesus!" He clung to Kurt like one would hold on to a life raft in a stormy ocean. Kurt pushed gently on Dave's arms so he could kneel as well. He barely registered the cold wet from the muddy lawn seep into his favorite Seven jeans.

He took Dave's face in his hands. "Never what, baby?"

"Never said that before! Not out loud, not even to you. I never said those words before." He looked into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt brushed the tears off his cheeks with a gentle smile. He reached up and took hold of Kurt's face, so they were now holding each other's. "I'm gay. I'm gay, Kurt" he choked out.

Kurt smiled more widely now, tears of his own starting to fall. He pulled gently on Dave's head, bringing their faces closer together. "I know" he said, and brought his lips to Dave's for the sweetest kiss either boy had ever imagined.

THE END

(or as Kurt would probably say, FIN)

_**I want to thank everyone who read and liked this story from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that people were reading and enjoying it was one of the best part of this week for me. Every time I get an email that there's a new review, or favorite, or alert, it makes me feel so good. **_

_**I'm not sure where Ryan Murphy is going to do with our boys, but at least in this fic, I had to give them a shot at a happy ending. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it, and hopefully it won't be another 12 years this time between fics. **___


End file.
